


Puppy

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Kataoka-Ukai Experience [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Adopting a Puppy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, puppy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Keishin finds a puppy on his doorstep when he comes home.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> And we got another part of Kataoka and Keishin! All the puppy fluff XD

Late summer was always a favorite for Keishin, if only because the nights were cooler than they were at the peak of it. He preferred spring, but late summer had the same type of temperature that he enjoyed. It was early evening, but he had closed shop early to have dinner with his parents for their anniversary. Keishin would’ve just stayed at the shop until close, but his parents wanted him over this year no matter how much he fought to let them enjoy it with each other.

But he was pretty sure they wanted to know what Tesshin was up to and find out when he was going to be coming by to see them again. Which, yeah, he wondered that too, but at least he was going to ask him. They had his number, why not call him?

Well, in all honesty, they probably wanted to spend time with him, too. His mother more than enjoying harassing him to no end on keeping his love life going while his dad tried to ignore the conversation while he drank; and then his dad would start talking to him about getting a career that would be stable enough for when they were ready to add kids to the equation.

Keishin made as quick an exit as he could after dinner was done.

Honestly, he loved his parents and knew they wanted what was best for him, but it’d be nice if they’d keep some of their comments to themselves. It would be a blessing that was more than he could ask for at this point, though.

At least he was allowed to smoke in the house since his dad smoked like a chimney.

He hurried his steps the last bit of his journey to his small home.

The house itself was small. A two bedroom house with one floor and an open floor plan, a narrow kitchen that barely fit two grown men trying to cook, the living room and dining room being just one large room and only separated by his worn couch that’s been following him since university. The outside had been recently repainted over the previous summer and a small yard. There was no gate or fence, so it made it easy for kids to end up in his yard.

Or for someone to leave a puppy on his doorstep, its leash tied to the doorknob.

Keishin paused and blinked. “What the hell…?” he mumbled.

He walked up to his front door and the puppy, which had been lying down and whimpering, lifted its head and started wagging its tail at the sight of him.

When he crouched down to see if there was a note left the puppy jumped on him and began licking his face with enthusiasm. It caught him by surprise—which it really shouldn’t have, it was a puppy for god’s sake—and he had to catch himself from falling back onto his butt. His cigarette fell from his mouth and he tried to calm it down, but didn’t get very far. Eventually he just grabbed it by the scruff and gently held him in place.

The pup eventually got it and just started playing with his shoelaces, causing them to get undone.

There was no note that he could find and Keishin had to wonder what the hell was wrong with people to leave a dog on some random person’s doorstep. Who the hell does that?

The pup pawed at his pant leg and he reached to scratch it behind its ear.

Well, speaking of it, what was the dog’s gender? Keishin lifted the puppy up a little, its hind paws still touching the ground but enough for him to see what he was looking for.

A boy. Okay then.

Actually…what breed was he?

Okay, well, he could figure that out after he feeds and waters the guy. He wasn’t sure how long the pup was out here, but with as much fur as the little guy had even the late summer heat, though not uncomfortably hot, was probably not so great for him. He was pretty sure that he had some leftover ham somewhere that he got from the deli the other day.

Straightening up, he got his keys out of his pocket and untied the leash from the door knob. As soon as he opened the door the pup was trying to run inside only to squeak when he reached the end of his leash. Once the door was shut and locked he unhooked the leash from his collar, letting the dog run around and sniff out his new environment.

With the little pup distracted Keishin made his way to the kitchen and scrounged around in the fridge until he found deli ham. He grabbed one of his least favorite plate and bowl, filling the bowl up with water and setting it on the floor of his kitchen, followed by the plate with ham slices.

The clatter of the ceramic against the tile flooring had the dog running into the room, trying to stop and only skidding and almost hitting the cabinets. But once he got his footing though, he went to town.

He stared at him, the little furry bundle of puppy, dark patches of fur on white. That fur was going to be horrible to groom with how long it was.

He still didn’t know the breed, though.

But he knew who would.

Keishin pulled out his phone, scrolled through his contacts, and then pressed the call button. He waited as line rang, crouching down to lightly stroke the puppy’s back.

“ _Keishin, you do know I need to have these exam papers graded by tomorrow, right?_ ”

The blond grinned, relaxing. “Yeah, but you know dog breeds better than I do, so I kind of need your expertise.”

There was a pause and Keishin could hear the squeak of the desk chair as Tesshin leaned back to listen. “ _Did you get a dog?_ ”

“More like found a puppy that’s barely over four months old on my door step when I got home.”

“ _No note?_ ”

“None. Want me to send you a picture of him?”

“ _Unless you can describe him._ ”

He looked down at the pup lapping up the water. “He’s cute and kind of fluffy.”

“ _Send a picture, Keishin._ ” Though Tesshin sounded exasperated there was a fondness in his tone.

Keishin got his camera set up and then whistled to get the pup’s attention. It took a couple tries to get him to stay still once he got his attention so the man could get a non-blurry picture, but he did after a few tries. “Got it.” He sent it to his boyfriend.

The phone line on the other side was quiet, but he heard the other man’s breathing. The puppy started playing at his shoelaces again and pawing at his shoe. He rubbed the animal’s head only for the pup to turn his attention to the man’s hands.

He snickered when the puppy fell to his side and started to rub his belly and he tried to paw and nip his hand, only to get bopped on the head by the blond’s other hand while he shouldered his phone. The pup yipped and got onto his paws and tried to catch his hand.

“ _He’s a Saint Bernard._ ”

The puppy nipped his hand a bit too hard and he yelped. “Ow!” He shook his hand gave the pup a hard bop on the head and said, “No, bad. No biting.”

“ _Keishin, are you getting attached already?_ ”

Keishin stood to his feet and took the phone back into his hand. “No.”

“ _Hmm._ ”

He sighed. “Maybe?” He looked at the puppy as it began to make its way around the kitchen, sniffing around.

“ _If no one comes looking for him you should keep him._ ”

“We’ll see. Give it a couple weeks?”

“ _That’ll work._ ”

 

 

 

 

Keishin ran after the puppy as he scurried under tables and around couches, slipper in its mouth.

“Get back here, you damn dog! That is not a toy!” yelled the blond.

 

 

 

 

There was a happy bark that had the man, tired and groggy, looking down to meet the eyes of the pup that has entered his life. He groaned. “How do you keep getting in here?”

The pup just sat on bathroom floor, panting and wagging his tail.

He zipped up his pants and went to wash his hands. “I’m locking the door from now on.”

Another bark.

 

 

 

 

The shop door opened and Keishin looked up for a second then went back to playing tug-of-war with the little Saint Bernard. He growled and pulled with his teeth, butt in the air and tail wagging.

The blond growled back at the puppy playfully, smiling and laughing and teasing.

But then a customer plopped their groceries down on the counter and Keishin immediately let go of the cloth, the pup falling back onto his butt.

 

 

 

 

“So, his name is Chip.”

“ _You’re keeping him?_ ”

“Yeah. Grew attached to the little guy.”

“ _I knew you would._ ”

“Shut up, you don’t have to gloat. Are you still coming over this weekend?”

“ _I am. I’ll make sure to hide my slippers when I get there._ ”

Keishin laughed. “That’ll be for the best.” Chip climbed into bed and curled up next his hip. “Just to forewarn you, he’ll be sleeping in the bed next to us.”


End file.
